User talk:HuntressNight22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Silent Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 02:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) 02:13, March 11, 2014 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 23:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey How are you? Can you post ur story on my wall so I can read it please. I'd appreciate it. Le rewrite. Well, I started rewriting your story. I'm tired and I have work to do, so I'll leave the rest for tomorrow, but I'm leaving annotations wherever I've made edits. Also, make a case on Deletion Appeals. If you want, I'll send you the edited copy of your story and you can show it to them (credit me if you wish, I don't really care). I suppose it got deleted because of the ending, it's too abrupt and kind of...well, plain. No offence meant. Sometimes a cliffhanger isn't the best ending. If the story calls for it - such as The Case of Stitch (my all-time favourite pasta, it's in seven parts but was never finished) - then fine, but something like this could have a definitive ending provided actual characters were introduced (e.g. non-death-fodder characters) and something happened about this guy. That's just me being critical and nosy and cocky again. Sorry :\ A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 03:14, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Silent Killer Ok, I've read your pasta, and I think it was great, even better than some of the famous ones, but I'm afraid I know why was it deleted. I bet you've heard of the Jeff formula (Young kid goes insane and starts to kill people, usually starting with his/her family), well, the Silent Killer started acting like that when he was a teenager... But anyway, this admins are a bunch of Nazis, and your story was awesome. Pokémon Master (talk) 17:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) PD: You may post the story on somewhere else, like SOG wiki or Quotev. Re-upload I realize it's been two months since your original story "Silent Killer" has been deleted, but that doesn't mean you can change the title and re-upload it. Even two months later. Since you have a history with this story, and it's been a while, this is your first and last warning from me. Don't re-upload this story or you will recieve a block. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 15:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Stop Stop making blogs about the possibility that Jeff the Killer is real. It feels like you've made half a dozen about that same topic. Stop. He's not real. Period. You've had your chance to discuss it. You've had more than your chance. Any further blogs on the topic from you are going to be considered spam and you will be banned. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:36, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve (talk) 15:45, June 3, 2014 (UTC)